Anything for a Friend
by Day Star
Summary: How far will the digidestined go to protect a friend? Kind of a Taiora


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon *sigh* Any resemblance to any persons, dead or living is entirely coincidental. The following story contains a murder. Please be warned that murder is never a solution. It is illegal and stuff.   
  
The ages of the digidestined is as follows:  
**Joe-20  
Matt-20  
Tai-19  
Sora-19  
Izzy-18  
Mimi-18  
T.K-17  
Kari-17**  
  


Anything for a Friend  
By Day Star  


  
Please, you don't understand I have to go.....  
  
SMACK  
  
I thought I told you not to talk back to me.  
  
Josh, they are my friends.  
  
SMACK  
  
You have no friends except me. Your lucky that I put up with you, you worthless slut.  
She whimpered, locks of her reddish hair, whores hair, fell over the new bruises on her face.  
  
Now go get me a beer.  
  
yes dear.  
  
He watches her as she shuffles into the kitchen. Relaxing in his chair, he thinks back to the first time he met Sora. He had gone to watch a cousin play in a tennis tournament. He had been mesmerized by her walk, her hair, and her eyes. He had to have her. Josh immediately asked the tennis star for a date. They began to date exclusively each other after two weeks. And that very night was the night they had their first .  
~flashback~   
  
But Josh, I like to play tennis.  
  
SMACK  
  
You'll do what I tell you to do!  
  
And then that look. It wasn't you creep. It wasn't your dead. It was a look of acceptance perhaps? She was lucky he loved her, put up with her. Sora moved into his apartment two months later. They relationship seemed smooth most of the time, except when the subject of **them** came up. Like he was going to let her run off with those guys. And the girls were as bad as the guys. Wanting Sora to come shopping, or do this or that. She was his, and Sora better get used to obeying him, or else.  


****  


  
The other digidestined were not surprised that Sora called to say that she wasn't coming because she didn't feel well, but they all knew better. They had been planing their get together for days, and she seemed thrilled about it. They all knew their friend was in serious trouble. But how to help her?  
  
Matt, we all have seen the bruises. How many doors can one walk into?  
  
We can't do anything Tai.  
  
Why not! He's hurting her I know it.  
  
Tai, I hate to be a downer, but if Sora wanted our help, she'd ask for it. concludes Izzy.  
  
Tai is right you guys, Josh is one major jerk. announced Joe.  
  
But Sora keeps saying that he's not hurting her. argues Mimi.  
  
She's even given up tennis. Why would she do that? Josh is ruining her life. stated Kari.  
  
Why Matt, why would he want to hurt Sora if he says he loves her? asks T.K. while holding Kari's hand.  
  
I don't know T.K., I just don't know.  
  
He doesn't love her at all T.K., not like we do. Tai blushes as everyone stares at him.  
  
Well, maybe we should all talk to her. offered Joe.  
  
This is going to be the last time he hurts her. vows Tai. The others slowly look at each other and then nod their heads in agreement. Sora needed their help. Tai scowls and cracks his knuckles as he thinks about Josh. How he longed for a confrontation with that monster.  


****  


  
The figure remained on the corner, gazing up at the apartment. Nobody took any notice of the intense gaze the figure cast on the door. As Josh exited the apartment the figure began to tail him. _Enjoy hurting her Josh? Well tonight was the last night you ever are going to be able to hurt her. We take care of our own you know._ The figure had no problem following Josh to the Cavern a trendy night club. Josh often frequented the place. The figure slipped in and waited for the right opportunity. As Josh entered the back room, the figure rose. It was time to take care of it. Josh, alone in the room senses a presence behind him. He whirls around to confront the intruder.  
  
You. What do you want?  
  
Your not going to hurt Sora anymore.  
  
And I suppose that you're going to stop me. Don't make me laugh.  
  
His eyes widen in horror as it comes into view.  
  
No Please!  
  
BANG  
The figure drops the weapon into a paper bag.  
  
Oh my God! Call 911  
  
He's been shot.  
  
In the confusion and hysteria overwhelming the Cavern, nobody took notice of the lone figure exiting into the cold November night.  
  


****  


RING RING  
  
Kamiya residence.  
  
Tai, umm how do I say this?  
  
What Izzy?  
  
Did you see Josh last night?  
  
No. Why?  
  
Well, umm he was found shot to death in a club last night.  
  
  
  
Turn on the news. It's the top story!  
  
Okay Izzy. Thanks, bye.  
  
KARI turn on the tv now! Tai roars.  
She turns and gives him puzzled look as she turns it on.  
  
The 25 year old male, josh Bentley was shot to death last night at the Cavern, a local night club. Police at this time do not have any leads. Citizens are asked to come forward with any information that....  
DING DONG  
Tai there are some police officers at the door, and they want to talk to you! Kari's brown eyes were wide with fear and excitement.  
Tai shakes with fear. _They can't think I did it, can they?  
_He pretends not to be afraid. _I don't want Kari to get scared.  
  
_Can I help you officers?  
  
Are you Taichi Kamiya?  
  
That's me.  
  
Taichi Kamiya, your under arrest for the murder of Josh Bentley. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say..... droned the officer. As the officers led him away, Tai turns to Kari.   
  
Don't worry sis, this is just a misunderstanding.  
  
Oh Tai. Kari murmurs.  


****  


  
The rest of the digidestined gathered in the Kamiya living room after receiving her frantic phone call.  
  
So what should we do? Mimi asks.  
  
Well, the question should be, did he do it? Matt flashes a look of apology to Sora. She had insisted on coming. She was deep in thought,sitting next to Mimi and Joe on the couch.  
  
He couldn't have could he? T.K. wonders.  
  
How can you think that Tai would do something like this? Kari asks angrily. I know that he couldn't do this! If you were really his friends, than you would too.  
  
Kari's right. Izzy states.  
  
Tai needs are help. explains Kari.  
  
What can we do? T.K. asks.  
  
If Tai has some alibi's can they have to let him go.  
  
NO WAY your talking about aiding and abetting! shrieks Joe.  
  
All they have is circumstantial evidence Joe. Kari pleads.  
  
I don't know, would Tai want us to lie? questions Matt.  
  
He needs us. Kari states.  
  
Okay, I'll do it. T.K.  
  
Me too. Mimi agrees.  
  
For Tai. Matt says.  
  
I'm in. Izzy answers.  
  
Everyone looks at Joe.  
  
I'm in. But only because it is for Tai. Joe says.  


****  


It was the longest morning of Tai Kamiya's life. From the looks at the police stations everybody had labeled him guilty. _Why won't anybody believe me? Probably even Sora thinks I did it. She probably hates me now.  
_The officer leaned over Tai.  
  
Lets go over it again Kamiya.  
  
How many times do I have to tell you? asks Tai wearily.  
  
Until you get it right! the officer slams his hand on the table, making Tai jump.  
  
  
  
The officer turns, a pleasant smile on his normally scowled face.  
  
Yes Chief?  
  
Let the kid go.  
  
  
  
We have seven witnesses that say that Kamiya was with them.  
  
Are they reliable?  
  
One of the witness is a medical student. Another is a computer programer, a couple of teenagers, and that Matt, you know, the one that sings in that band?  
  
Officer Preston confronts the chief.  
  
Kamiya is no longer a suspect. Release him, and that's an order!  
  
Damn it! Preston yells angrily.  
  
I told you. Tai says smugly.  
  
Get out of here kid. Preston yells.  
  
Tai walks out of the police station with his head held high. The others must have came through for him. Who could ask for better friends than his?  


****  


Sora, I hope that you believe that I, well that I didn't kill him.  
  
Tai and Sora were sitting on the couch in the Kamiya's living room. Sora had made herself go to the funeral. The others, especially Tai had gone to support her.  
  
I believe you Tai. She shivers with a memory.  
  
Love isn't supposed to be like that Sora. It won't be like that for us.  
  
Her hazel eyes met his serious brown ones.  
  
I'm just so afraid Tai.  
  
Sora, he can never hurt you anymore, I promise you. Tai takes her hand.  
  
Oh Tai.  
  
Sora, I uh I...  
  
Sora places her finger over his lips. I know.  
  
They embrace.  


****  


A figure strolls along the river. E_verything has worked out. Sora is safe now. That's all that matters. I did what I had to do. I would do anything for a friend._ The figure drops the weapon into the dark water below. Kari smiles as she walks back home.


End file.
